U.S. Pat. No. 4,015,753 discloses a powder entraining squeeze container wherein a vertical dip tube extends through the powder in the container almost to the bottom. As the container is squeezed, powder is forced upward within the tube while air is simultaneously forced upward along a vertical air tube disposed alongside the dip tube. The powder is discharged from the tube vertically upward into a spherical mixing chamber. At the same time, the air is discharged from the air tube into the chamber, the air entering the chamber along an upwardly inclined path. The resulting swirling action of air and powder within the chamber produces an essentially homogenous mixture of air and powder which is discharged vertically upward as fine spray through a vertical discharge conduit connected at its bottom end to the chamber.
The invention disclosed above functions very well for containers which when half full (the conventional depth of initial fill) contain up to four ounces of powder. However, when heavier weights of fill are employed, the spray deteriorates in quality, becoming less homogenous, and clogging can occur. The present invention overcomes this difficulty whereby heavier powder fills can be employed and yet a fine homogenous spray is produced without clogging.